Natu
|} |height-ftin=0'08" |height-m=0.2 |weight-lbs=4.4 |weight-kg=2.0 |abilityn=d |ability1=Synchronize |ability2=Early Bird |abilityd=Magic Bounce |egggroupn=1 |egggroup1=Flying |eggcycles=21 |evtotal=1 |evsa=1 |expyield=64 |oldexp=73 |lv100exp=1,000,000 |gendercode=127 |color=Green |catchrate=190 |body=09 |pokefordex=natu |generation=2 |friendship=70 }} Natu (Japanese: ネイティ Naty) is a dual-type Pokémon. It evolves into starting at level 25. Biology Natu is a tiny, mostly green bird Pokémon with a nearly spherical body, and accents of red, yellow and black. It possesses brightly colored, yellow-and-red wings with thick black stripes. The wings are small and not fully-grown, thus making it unable to fly. However, it can hop and climb tree trunks. Natu has a red crest on the top of its head, and its three-toed feet and three tail feathers are red as well. Natu also has almond-shaped eyes and a yellow beak. Natu is believed to be native to , although it can be found near ruins and in other areas of the world. Natu usually forages for food on the ground. However, on rare occasions, it will hop onto branches to peck at the tree's new shoots. It also picks food from cactus plants, easily avoiding the buds and spines. Due to its prophetic abilities, Natu is a very cautious Pokémon that is easily spooked. It has the quirky behavior of staring at something until the thing moves. In the anime Major appearances Natu's debut appearance was in Doin' What Comes Natu-rally!. A Natu, along with its , appeared in Historical Mystery Tour!. Minor appearances A baby Natu appeared at Mr. Shellby's house in Extreme Pokémon!. A Natu was also seen starring in an outer-space version of the movie in Lights, Camerupt, Action!. Three Natu, along with a , were used to signal the start of a Water Pokémon race in the movie Pokémon Heroes: Latios & Latias. A Natu appeared in the opening of Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. A colony of Natu appeared in A Staravia is Born!. A Natu made a very brief appearance in League Unleashed!. Pokédex entries and skillfully picks food from cactus plants, avoiding bugs and spines. It appears to skip about to move.}} In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga owns a Natu which she first appeared in Slugging It Out With Slugma, whose Psychic attacks allow her to hold her own despite her size. Crystal also uses Natu to provide flight transport over short distances. In Lively Larvitar, the origin of Crystal's Natu is revealed: she, along with Crystal's , , and , were wild Pokémon living in Mt. Mortar and had fought with a local that had gone berserk from a severe eye injury. after the ordeal, Natu used her telepathy to detect if enemies were in the area. Sometime between the and arcs, she evolved into a , and with her came increased speed and flight stamina, though she isn't seen battling much. In , Will is seen to have a Natu during 's flashback of his escape from the Masked Man, probably a pre-evolution of the Xatu he used many volumes earlier. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga A Natu appeared in The Gym Challenges Begin!! where Falkner used it to battle . In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations |} |} }} }} |Shadow Pokémon|(Shadow)}}}} |} |} (Swarm)}} (Swarm)}} , Mt. Silver ( )}} }} }} |} |} (Swarm)}} |area= }} |} |} }} }} |} |} |} |} In side games |} |} |area=Cobalt Coast}} |t=FFF|area=Hatch from }} |area=Secret Storage 1, Huge Storage 2, Endless Level 3, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |area=Dubious Hill (1F-6F)}} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs|area=Daybreak Ruins, Thunder Temple}} |} |} |area=Tower: Firebreathing Mountain}} |area=Toy Collection: Launch to Victory!}} |} |} |area=Mysterious Fountain: Stage 3}} |area=Violeta Palace: Stage 363}} |area=Silver Isles: Fragrant Tree (All Areas)}} |} |} In events |Gotta Catch 'Em All Station! Safeguard Natu|English|United States|5|August 30 to September 26, 2002; November 29 to December 5, 2002|link=List of Gotta Catch 'Em All event Pokémon#Safeguard Natu}} |} Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Ally Switch|Psychic|Status|—|—|15|‡}} |Drill Peck|Flying|Physical|80|100|20||'}} |Feather Dance|Flying|Status|—|100|15}} |Feint Attack|Dark|Physical|60|—|20}} |Haze|Ice|Status|—|—|30}} |Quick Attack|Normal|Physical|40|100|30}} |Refresh|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Roost|Flying|Status|—|—|10}} |Simple Beam|Normal|Status|—|100|15|*}} |Skill Swap|Psychic|Status|—|—|10|‡}} |Steel Wing|Steel|Physical|70|90|25}} |Sucker Punch|Dark|Physical|70|100|5}} |Synchronoise|Psychic|Special|120|100|10||'}} |Zen Headbutt|Psychic|Physical|80|90|15||'}} By tutoring -only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |} Evolution |no2=178 |name2=Xatu |type1-2=Psychic |type2-2=Flying}} Sprites Trivia * Natu shares its with and . They are all known as the Tiny Bird Pokémon (though Natu was known as the Little Bird Pokémon in Generation II). * Natu is the shortest Flying-type Pokémon, and is tied with as the shortest Psychic-type Pokémon. Origin Natu appears to be based on a . It also resembles a . Name origin As revealed in a Penny Arcade Staff Podcast by Jeff Kalles, who assisted in the naming of many Generation II Pokémon, the word Natu is short for nature. Naty may be a shortening of ''native. In other languages External links |} Category:Shadow Pokémon in Pokémon XD de:Natu fr:Natu it:Natu ja:ネイティ pl:Natu zh:天然雀